And so the Prince meets his Princess
by blacksakura13
Summary: Hibiya X Delic fluff


Hibiya stroked the mane of his horse and smiled as his heart thudded rapidly against his ribcage. He had just met the most handsome man in his entire life and couldn't stop thinking about him. "Oh, isn't love such a wonderful thing, Alfred?" he asked his horse.

Alfred neighed, happy for his master.

"Oh Alfred, you always know what to say!" the prince replied happily, hugging his best friend. "But what should I do to sweep him off his feet?"

"Ano, excuse me?" A small timid voice came. "You are Hibiya-san?" A small man with magenta coloured eyes came into view and he shyly bowed to be polite. "You are new here, yes? I'd like to introduce myself! My name is Psyche! It's nice to meet you!"

The prince' eyes narrowed slightly at the man before him. He wore a white overcoat lined with pink fur, an odd device perched on his head with a pink coloured rope sticking out leading onto his pocket. He held out his hand to be kissed.

Psyche smiled and took that as a sign that he wanted to be friends. Grabbing the extended hand and shaking it enthusiastically, he asked the price his name. "What's your name?"

Hibiya looked outraged at first before his features softened. "I am Hibiya. It is a pleasure to meet you Sire Psyche." He introduced.

Psyche jumped up and down happily. "That's such a nice name! Ooh! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!"

Eventually, Hibiya's heart softened at the sincerity of the other's voice that he pushed away his feelings of jealousy away (because he dressed similarly to his Princess and it wasn't funny) and smiled. "Sire Psyche, would you care to ride with me?" he asked, gesturing towards Alfred.

The magenta eyed man squealed in delight. "Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Is it okay? You don't mind?"

Hibiya pushed his look-a-like towards the horse and helped him up. "It is quite alright. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind."

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! Look! I'm riding on a horse!" Psyche cheered happily.

The blond smiled at his boyfriend and the newcomer. He helped both of them down with a smile on his face. "That's nice, Psyche-chan. " He bowed politely at Hibiya and smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you…?"

Psyche smiled. "Tsu-chan! This is Hibiya! He's new here! And Hibiya-kun, this is Tsugaru, my boyfriend!" he said hugging said man and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Hibiya's eyes brightened. "He is you 'boyfriend,' am I correct?" he did a little happy dance in his head because he could have his princess all to himself. "Well, it is a delight to meet you two!"

"Ch' you didn't sound that enthusiastic when you met me, huh" said Delic with a sly smile. He approached Tsugaru and asked for a light. His look-a-like smiled and handed him his light.

"Delic-san, you've met Hibiya-san already?" Tsugaru asked.

The pink clad blond smiled and blew a puff of pink smoke at the prince' face. "And quite frankly, I don't think he likes me~" he said with mock hurt in his tone.

Psyche pouted and whispered into Tsugaru's ear. "He did the same exact thing to me, Tsu-chan." His boyfriend patted his head affectionately.

Hibiya fanned the smoke away from his face and pouted. "A-ah, h-how dare you! I am royalty! You must apologize immediately!"

Delic kept a cigarette in between his lips and wrapped an arm around the prince' shoulder. "And if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it, prince-ie?"

Hibiya's heart fluttered at the touch but he wouldn't let such insolence pass….even if it was his princess. "As your King, I demand for your apology this INSTANCE!" He shoved Delic away and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout almost as cute as Psyche's.

Delic checked and held his cigarette in his hand and smiled. "Oh, alright." He placed a small kiss on Hibiya's cheek. "You big baby."

Hibiya's face grew a deep shade of red. "A-a-bu-bu! I did not hear an apology!" The prince followed his princess, a glare on his pink face as he demanded for a proper apology.

Tsugaru blew a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Ah, love." He said gently.

Psyche smiled. "Do you think they're meant for each other? Just like us?"

"I hope." Replied the blond.

"Should we keep an eye on then?" Psyche asked.

"I think they should be fi-"

"You want a proper apology? I can give you a proper _apology~_" came Delic's flirty voice.

The two shared a look before following the pink trail of smoke to make sure nothing went wrong.

Authors note:

I have nothing to say


End file.
